Curry
'''Curry '''is a popular dish found in the Cooking Mama series. It has been found in just about every cooking themed game of the series. Info While India is where the history of curry began, it is a very popular dish in Japan, which contains its own adaptation of curry. Japanese curry can be found in many forms like curry, curry bread, and even curry udon. Usually paired with rice, Japanese curry is made from small chunks of meat, potatoes, pickled vegetables, and curry roux. Japanese curry is more milder and consistent in flavor than India's bold and spicy flavors; Japanese curry is also thicker in texture, similar to the consistency of stew. Cooking Mama 1 In this game, it is called "Beef Curry" Recipe #Peel potato #Slice potato #Chop potato #Melt the butter #Saute #Measure and add water #Stew Ingredients *Potato *Butter *Meat *Curry Roux Cooking Mama: Cook Off In this game, the player can make two types of curry: Lamb Curry, and Keema Curry. The dish listed below is Lamb Curry, which is served with chapati (roti). Recipe #Mince #Grate #Cut #Add ingredients #Stir fry #Stew #Add ingredients #Knead #Roll out #Pan fry Ingredients *Onion *Green Pepper *Garlic *Ginger *Lamb *Turmeric *Salt *Coriander powder *Black pepper *Red chili powder *Cumin powder *Laurel *Canned Tomato *Coconut Milk *Water *Butter *Flour Cooking Mama: World Kitchen In this game, the player can make Curry & Naan. Naan refers to a type of flatbread commonly made for Indian cuisine. Recipe #Slice up #Mash #Dice it fine #Grate #Open the can #Add ingredients #Stir fry #Boil #Add ingredients #Stir #Roll out #Grill Ingredients *Chicken *Onion *Ginger *Canned tomato *Red chili powder *Garam Masala *Turmeric *Cayenne Pepper *Garlic *Yeast *Milk *Sugar *Flour *Garnished with parsley and cherry tomatoes Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop Recipe #Chop finely #Trace to stir fry #Cut out the eyes #Peel the skin #Slice it up #Cut it up #Grate it #Trace to stir fry #Boil it #Serve up the right amount Ingredients *Potato *Onion *Ginger *Garlic *Carrot *Apple *Meat *Sauteed Onion *Curry spice *Salt *Pepper Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic Recipe #Chop it! #Stir fry it! #Cut out the eyes! #Peel the skin! #Peel the apple! #Grate it! #Chop it! #Cut it up! #Stir fry it! #Measure and pour it! #Boil it! #Serve it up! Ingredients *Onion *Ginger *Garlic *Vegetable Oil *Salt *Pepper *Potato *Carrot *Apple *Beef *Water *Curry Spice *Rice Cooking Mama Lets Cook! In Cooking Mama Let's Cook, you can make Vegetable Curry, a vegetarian based curry without the need of flavor from meat. Recipe #Remove the potato sprouts! #Peel the skin! #Cut the ingredients! #Stir fry it! #Boil it! #Serve with the ladle! Ingredients *Potato *Carrot *Onion *Tomato Puree *Salt *Pepper *Curry Roux *Rice Trivia Gallery Curry.png Lamb Curry.png|Lamb Curry Beef Curry.png|Beef Curry Vegetable Curry.png|Vegetable Curry Seafood Curry.png|Seafood Curry Vegetable_Curry_2.png|Vegetable Curry as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! Curry.jpg Curry (CM4).jpg Grilled Vegetable Curry.jpg Category:Recipes Category:Curry Recipes Category:CM4 Recipes Category:CM1 Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:Meat Recipes Category:Vegetable Recipes Category:CO Recipes Category:WK Recipes Category:CMLK Recipes